


Date Night

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Femslash February, Food, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia share fondue...and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all about efficiency, so this is for the "food porn" square on my [trope_bingo card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/62208.html), a story for Femslash February (it's the reason I picked Allison/Lydia for the square), and a Valentine's Day story (still over two hours left here!).
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/63508.html).

"Mmm, what is that smell? It's like..." Allison trails off as her bedroom door opens and she sees what's in the middle of the floor. "Chocolate."

"Chocolate _fondue_ ," Lydia says with relish as she slips by and goes for the pot, which is resting on a small table that Allison doesn't recognize. "And all the best fruit I could find. You know they don't sell kiwi anywhere in Beacon Hills?"

Allison's cheeks warmed, but she crossed her arms in the doorway. "You couldn't have started with cheese fondue?"

"Ew. No."

"And why are we doing this up here when there's a perfectly good dining room downstairs?"

Lydia settles down on the floor and bats her eyelashes. Only Lydia could make that kind of gesture vaguely threatening.

"Seriously, we haven't eaten in hours," Allison said, but she closes her door with a laugh and sits across from Lydia. "I'll bounce off the walls."

Lydia huffs and carefully spears a strawberry with a fork. "Shut up and open your mouth."

While Allison sneers a little, she also very carefully grabs the newly-dipped fruit with her teeth when Lydia extends it. Her eyelids flutter shut as she works her mouth. "I'm sorry. I take back everything."

"Good." Lydia bounces her shoulders a little, and she reaches out, brushing her thumb against Allison's lip. A little chocolate comes away, and Lydia sucks her thumb into her mouth.

If there weren't a scalding hot bowl of chocolate in the middle of the floor, Allison would probably pounce her right there. Judging by the challenging smile Lydia gives Allison when she's done, Lydia knows exactly what she's doing. Allison presses her legs together a little and does her best not to shift too much.

Well, two can play at that game.

"Can I have another piece?" Allison asks. She tilts her head down and makes her eyes as wide and innocent as possible.

It's Lydia's turn to flush. She even loses the melon she was stabbing into the chocolate. Lydia makes a rude noise and stabs a couple times, but it's no use; the fruit just falls apart and refuses to stick.

"Let's try a new one," Allison says. And then, knowing Lydia like she does, she adds, "If that's okay with you."

Lydia tilts her chin up. "I suppose."

Allison has better luck with a piece of apple, which smells sweet on its own when putting her fork inside makes moisture well to the surface. It stays on the tines as Allison scoops from the chocolate closer to the top of the rim.

"Open up," she says. 

The heat from the bowl warms the undersides of Allison's hands as she reaches forward, even though her skin comes nowhere close to contact. She cups her hand under the apple and takes a few drips, but even though Lydia wastes no time in sliding the fruit into her mouth, a couple drops of chocolate land on her cleavage, perfectly framed by her ruffled pink collar, and start to trickle down.

Allison jumps to her feet before Lydia can wipe it away. "No! Let me."

Lydia sighs, but she gestures at her breasts. Allison sits on the other side of the table, dropping her hands on the other side of Lydia's legs - she hasn't had permission to touch that way - and stares for a moment at the rich sheen of the chocolate, glowing in the golden light of Allison's lamps.

"Um, hello?" Lydia sighs, and her chest rises and falls. Allison swallows a little. "Tonight would be nice."

Lydia smells faintly of a subtle perfume, something Allison doesn't recognize but is just a little on the spicy side. Allison rubs her nose on Lydia's skin for a second before starting to lick, dragging her tongue in small, lazy motions. The combination of the fragrance in her nose and the chocolate on Allison's tongue as she drags up is enough to make her shiver.

When she's gotten the last of it, Lydia says sweetly, "Now back to your side."

"Evil," Allison groans. "Pure evil."

But Lydia waits, and Allison does what she asks. Like she always does.

-

It takes another twenty minutes of very slow, very messy eating before Allison's allowed to clean up. Lydia makes dishwashing more difficult than usual, pressed against Allison's back as she is, her breasts gently dragging as she sways and hums a melody to herself.

"You're happy," Allison says, elbow deep in suds and watery chocolate. Not that she'd swat Lydia away if her hands were clean. She'd just think about it.

"I am."

"Any reason?"

Lydia's arms are slung around Allison's stomach. Lydia squeezes a little when she says, "Because we haven't started phase two yet."

She disappears after that. Allison would screw it all and leave everything to soak, but Lydia would go home like it didn't bother her to stop. So Allison dries everything carefully with a dish towel, puts the dishes in their appropriate cabinets, and rubs lightly-scented lotion on her hands to keep them from getting too rough. The cocoa butter smell follows her as she climbs the stairs and back into her room.

Lydia was busy, too. Allison's bedroom is filled with candlelight...or, no, it's the battery-powered tea lights that look like candles. Allison grins at Lydia, who's lying on the sheets in a black teddy with red edging. She'll be naked soon enough, but she would never miss the opportunity for a snapping outfit.

"All this for me?" Allison says.

"For me." Lydia tosses her hair over her shoulder. "But you can have some fun with it, too."

She gestures to the bedside table. Allison goes over and picks up the bottle of lube and dental dams. Trust Lydia to be prepared.

"Cherry flavored," Allison says, grinning as she inspects the label. "Fancy."

"What's chocolate without cherries?"

Allison settles on the bed next to Lydia and strokes her bare thigh. "I saw the rest of the chocolate downstairs. I could go get it."

Lydia's face screws up. "You know how sticky and dirty that would be?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought that was the point."

"Don't you think this gets dirty enough?"

Instead of answering, Allison slides her hand into Lydia's hair and kisses her. Lydia kisses back a minute before she grabs Allison's hair hard and tugs. But it isn't to get Allison to move away: Lydia follows, her kiss firm and demanding, and Allison groans and goes limp in her hands. Lydia tastes like dark chocolate, delightfully bitter.

Lydia's smirking hard when she pulls back.

"Now," she says, placing the lube and dams on the bed, "get to work."

Allison's too breathless to roll her eyes or do anything but shuck her shirt. She didn't wear a bra - she only does when she and Lydia have a date night if Lydia asks for it - and even though she isn't particularly endowed, Lydia's gaze drops to Allison's chest, her eyes half-lidded and more sultry than even good eye makeup could account for. She crooks a finger, and Allison goes, grabbing the supplies. Just because Lydia's going to have her way with her doesn't mean she's allowed to stop preparing.

Her entire body quivers and her eyes close as Lydia's mouth wraps around a nipple, but she manages to pop the lid of the lube and get a little on her finger. No way is she smearing it all over the place if it's gross, not if she doesn't have to. But she licks the top of her finger, and it's not bad. A little bit like the flavoring for cough syrup, but without the disgusting medicine aftertaste.

Lydia digs her nails into the flesh of Allison's stomach, and Allison groans. "Please."

"Not yet." Lydia pulls back, and then she draws a finger in a straight line down Allison's stomach. "I want to try first."

Allison preps another dollop of lube on her finger and trails it down where Lydia directed. Lydia laps it up, her tongue pinker than the dark red of her lips. Allison's skin breaks out in goosebumps, and for a second, she can't decide whether to throw her head back or to watch. 

The decision's made when Lydia jerks her head back and winces. "That was... _ugh_."

Allison laughs so hard she collapses on her side. She doesn't stop when Lydia shoves her arm because her mouth is still puckered like she ate a sour lemon. So, of course, Lydia tickles her sides, and Allison shrieks through her giggles. 

She finally calms down when Lydia straddles her and pins her hands over her head. Well, stops laughing, anyway. Allison's breathless. Lydia's weight, the silky fabric brushing Allison's skin, the lingering tastes of cherry and chocolate on her tongue...it's all so much, and not enough.

Lydia's eyes go dark before she kisses Allison again. They're still dark when she pulls back and shucks the teddy over her head, revealing her body in one fluid motion. Allison's shallow breaths skip completely for a second. It's always how it happens when she sees Lydia naked.

"You waxed," she finally manages to say.

"Romantic." But Lydia flushes. She loves when her efforts go noticed. "Ready?"

It's tricky trying to balance everything with Lydia poised over Allison. But Allison gets the dam in place, spreads some lube on top of it gently, and lets Lydia hold it in place with a hand. Lydia presses down, straddling Allison's face, and Allison groans as she licks the fake-cherry taste off the latex and smells the scent that's purely Lydia. It's stifling, and Allison's jaw aches as she licks and sucks, but Lydia's rocking her hips against Allison's mouth, and Allison's so turned-on it hurts a little.

Lydia comes with a shout and rolls off Allison. She does something for a minute - throw away the dam, probably - and Allison's left gasping staring at the ceiling until a hand shakes her shoulder.

"Up," Lydia says.

Allison has no idea what she means, but she sits up, and that's apparently enough. Lydia settles down behind her and fiddles with the button of her jeans. "These should have come off forever ago."

"I had other things going on," Allison says with a quiet laugh. But she helps Lydia and kicks off her pants. At least she took off her shoes before they had fondue.

Lydia works off Allison by hand, teasing Allison's clit with the pads of her fingers until Allison's resting her head on Lydia's shoulder and whimpering quietly. It only takes a few seconds of added pressure and Lydia's thumb brushing over a nipple before Allison shakes out her orgasm, warm and sweaty.

They lie together quietly. Lydia lays light kisses on Allison's neck, and Allison grabs one of her hands, lacing their fingers together.

Allison's almost asleep when Lydia says, "I'm in the mood for a snack. What do you think?"

"Mmm."

Lydia taps Allison's hip with something a little warm. Allison opens one eye long enough to see a hand-size glass container filled with... "I thought you said chocolate was too messy."

"I changed my mind."

Allison laughed. It would probably get all over the place, but they could shower. She had a nice apple-scented body wash she'd been meaning to try.

"Don't mind if I do," she says.


End file.
